sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Gren Delede/20BBY-8ABY
Gren's Early Life Gren Delede was born on Coruscant, the son of Captain Brant Delede, and his wife, Selia. Brant Delede had spent most of his time as a military officer, first as a member of the Republic Navy, and finally, as a staunch supporter of Palpatine. This unquestioning loyalty led to the promotion of Brant to an important, and comfortable, position as the official in charge of all Imperial slave labour on the Imperial Capital. His father's position, and the Empire's favor led to an early life of aristocratic ease, in which Gren was sent to the best schools that money could buy, and frequently, threatened with expulsion, due to poor grades, and even worse conduct, which ranged from offences as minor as being tardy to class, to stealing his finishing school's starship, and taking it on a joyride around the Core, before finally returning it, most of it's expensive equipment stripped and sold to finance Gren's tour of debauchery. This major offence landed Gren on lockdown within his father's home, while strings were pulled, and entrance to the Imperial Academy was assured, much to the younger Delede's distress. The young man would have preferred a trip to Kessel, if his protests were to be believed. Gren was forced to comply, and after a particularly brutal fight with his father, in which he was told that he would never suceed, the young man vowed to graduate in the top of his class, if only out of spite. In Service to the Empire Gren's time at the Academy was unremarkable, save for the aptitude that he showed in the piloting of small, nimble craft. He struggled with complex mathmatics, and the written word, but the moment he was tasked with a tactical simulation, he excelled, frequently outflying his instructors, much to their dismay, not to mention his own, as he did not have the tact required to keep him from gloating. While he did not graduate at the top of his class, as he had promised, his piloting and leadership skills had proven strong enough to earn him assignment to the Imperial Navy, and its TIE Fighter squadrons. Once he had finished his survival training, and fighter orientation, he was assigned to a front-line squadron, aboard the Victory-class Star Destroyer Revenge. The Revenge was tasked with hunting pirates on the Rim, and this is where Delede got his first taste of combat, after his third mission, while on detached operations aboard a light cruiser, ended in an ambush by a large pirate force, that cost his squadron leader, and most of his squadron their lives. In the intense furball, Gren vaped three of the attacking "uglies", earning a letter of commendation, and mention in dispatches. Gren continued as something of a rising star, despite frequent brushes with superiors, his behaviour tolerated because of his effectivive leadership and piloting abilities. And, his father took an active role in attaining choice assignments that would give his son the most chance for advancement, and kudos. Gren fought for the Empire during much of the war with the Rebellion, fighting in many major engagements, and earning numerous awards. His last major engagement was the Battle of Endor, where he was lucky enough to survive, only to find himself thrust out of Imperial service, shortly thereafter. As a Squadron Commander, Gren finally wore out his welcome among the Imperial Navy, after an altercation with his Wing Commander, and Captain, in full view of numerous visiting officials, including several Admirals. Delede showed up to a military review quite drunk, and preceded to tell his two immediate superiors just what they were doing wrong, and questioned their ability to lead such powerful weapons, and such skilled groups of warriors... in language that is still legendary among pilots and techs that served on that assignment. Lieutenant Commander Gren Delede's final action as an Imperial Officer was to be dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Navy in front of thousands of new recruits, and superior officers, as an example of disobedience, on the grounds of the Imperial Academy. Every badge, and military decoration was ripped from his uniform, leaving it in tatters, before his face was spit upon by the officer undertaking the duty. This spectacle was arranged by Brant Delede, as a way of further punishing the son he no longer acknowledged, and, more importantly, to remind officers of the consequences of disobedience...which was an important lesson, in those dark days. Category:Character subpages